


Um, okay.  And?

by Joyful



Category: Glee
Genre: Coming Out, Community: glee_fluff_meme, Gen, Homosexuality, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyful/pseuds/Joyful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the Christmas holidays,  Karofsky steels his courage and tells his older brother he's gay.  The reaction isn't what he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Um, okay.  And?

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt on the fluff meme: http://community.livejournal.com/glee_fluff_meme/2832.html?view=4150544#t415054  
> Also for my lovely friend Rosa, who likes my writing, but doesn't enjoy angst. I've been writing SO MUCH angst lately, I thought this might be a nice change. Sorry it's not longer, and it's unbetaed.

Dave Karofsky loved his brother Doug. When he was little Doug was his _hero_. Doug was five years older than Dave, so he was a senior in college while Dave was a junior in high school. Dave didn't get to see Doug very often, but when Doug came home for visits Dave would monopolize his time. They'd play sports in the back yard or play video games all day, and just talk about stuff. Sometimes Doug would help him with his homework, since he was really smart. Doug was studying, like, history or something while on a hockey scholarship at college. Doug was the whole reason Dave had started playing hockey in the first place—he wanted to be just like his big brother.

But this was the first time he and Doug were spending a lot of time together since all the shit happened with Hummel. Kurt fucking Hummel. Sometimes Dave wanted to kill that kid. Hummel got everything and it wasn't fair. He knew who he was and he wasn't afraid to show it. He had an awesome dad, and he had a lot of money—those clothes were expensive—and he was so damn gorgeous. The kid had grown, like, a lot since last year and was filling out in all the places and it wasn't fair that he put that perfect ass in those skinny jeans and then waved it around for everyone to see. Hummel was so sure of himself, so proud of himself, why did he have to go around reminding Dave what a freak he was? Things should be better now that Hummel was gone. Dave knew that in theory, at least, it meant that he wouldn't have to see Hummel all the time, and be reminded how freaky he was for wanting him. Hummel wouldn't be getting in his face anymore all sexy and angry and fierce, making it nearly impossible not to kiss him. Dave still felt awful for that kiss. It felt so good while it was happening, but once it was over Hummel looked so broken. Dave had secretly wanted to kiss Hummel for a while, but he hadn't imagined Hummel looking like he was going to cry afterward, and now that image haunted Dave every time he closed his eyes. Hummel with a broken look on his face and his eyes full of tears.

So Dave was really happy Doug was visiting for the holidays. They'd spend the entire previous day playing video games, and now they were skating on the frozen pond in their backyard, playing one-on-one hockey. They skated around most of the afternoon, just enjoying each others' company. Dave felt so safe out here, with Doug, skating around on their pond just like they had every winter since Dave was three.

“So, what's on your mind, Davy?” Doug asked. “You seem all distracted and out of sorts. Pop says your grades have been dropping and you got in trouble at school?”

“I hate school,” Dave said. “Everybody tries so hard to be normal, and to be better than everyone else. All we do is make each other feel miserable. High school sucks.”

“Well, if you get your grades up and keep being awesome at hockey and football, you'll be in college in less than two years. And I promise you that college is way better than high school,” Doug said, grinning at his little brother, but still looking concerned.

“Doug, I have to tell you something,” Dave said. He and Doug had stopped playing and he'd sat down to take off his skates. He realized that it would be a good time to tell Doug. If Doug freaked and tried to hit him, he'd be able to run inside since his skates were off, and Doug would have to stop and remove his. Besides, Dave knew he had to tell _somebody_. The more he wanted it to go away the more obvious it all became. He couldn't keep lying to himself. He had to say it, and Doug was the best person he knew in the whole world. He was sure Doug wouldn't beat him up too badly.

“What?” Doug asked, concerned.

“I'm,” Dave took a deep breath to try and steady his nerves. “I'm, I, I mean...I'm gay.”

The second he said the words Dave felt overwhelmed with fear and relief. He was gay. He had a label, and it didn't matter that most everyone hated what it meant, he was gay, and he knew who he was. Still, Dave flinched, afraid Doug was going to hit him, call him a fag, tell their dad, laugh at him. Something. He definitely wasn't expected Doug's next words.

“Um, okay. And?” Doug asked.

“What? What do you mean, and? I just told you I'm gay,” Dave said, starting to get agitated and scared.

“So what?” Doug asked. “So what if you're gay? You're still my little brother, and I can still kick your ass at hockey.”

Dave stared up at his big brother. Doug was standing in his skated on the pond, his hands on his hips while Dave sat down on the log they used when they took their skates off. Dave didn't see even a hint of the hate, fear and revulsion he had expected in his brother's eyes. This was Doug, and Doug still loved him. Dave couldn't help himself, he jumped up, nothing on his feet but his socks, and ran forward to close the six-foot gap between them. Dave hugged Doug tightly, and Doug hugged Dave back, clapping his brother on the back.

“Is this what you've been so worried about, bro?” Doug asked,

“Yeah,” Dave said back quietly. “Pop's always been so vocal about faggots and dykes.”

“He'll deal,” Doug said. “And mom won't have a problem. They love you, Davy, just like I do.”

“I've been an absolute ass to this kid at school,” Dave said. “He's really out and proud, and I bullied him so badly that he transferred schools.”

“Because you like him?” Doug asked, and Dave nodded silently. “And because you were afraid of being gay?”

Dave nodded again.

“It's nothing to be afraid of. My ex, Jenny, was bisexual, and she used to bring me with her to the LGBT alliance on campus. I have an idea. When your spring break comes up in a couple of months, you can come and stay with me at school. We'll tell mom and dad you're checking out the school to see if you want to go when you graduate, and you can come to the meetings. Maybe we'll even hit the local gay bar if I can get you a fake ID. Gay guys are like catnip for straight girls,” Doug teased. “You can be my wingman.”

“Okay,” Dave said, both sad and hopeful at the same time. Doug was the best big brother in the entire world, and if Doug had his back, maybe being gay wouldn't be so bad after all.

*end*


End file.
